Bloody Love
by Key Sakura
Summary: kenapa aku terjebak dalam cinta dan benci ?
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author: key sakura

Title : Bloody Love

Rating: 17

Genre: Action Romace

Warning: Typo dan gaje

#Chapter(1)

"Aaaakkkk!!!"

Teriak seorang gadis remaja berparas cantik berusia 14 tahun terdengar cukup nyaring, membuat semua penjaga di sekitar rumah mewahnya berlari serempak menghampiri arah suara itu berasal. Sejanta api lengkap yang mereka bawa telah siap ditembakan kearah beberapa orang berjas hitam, yang membawa gadis remaja itu masuk kedalam mobil

"Akkkk!!!, AYAHHH!!"

Teriaknya lagi. Diatas bahu pria berjas hitam, berbadan kekar itu gadis remaja yang memiliki rambut merah muda seperti cotton candy itu mengayun-ayunkan kakinya memberontak, berharap lepas dari cengkraman orang-orang yang tidak ia kenali itu.

"SAKURAA!!!"

Teriak Sang Ayah, diiringi jari telunjuk kanannya menarik pelatuk senjata api ditangannya.

Duwarr!!

Satu tembakan diluncurkan

Duwarr!!

Disusul para penjaganya, berharap orang-orang itu melepaskan gadis yang bernama Sakura.

Duwarr!!

Duwarr!!

Tapi orang-orang berjas hitam itu balas menembak. Dan menewaskan satu orang penjaga, beberapa pengawal dan bodyguard dikerahkan untuk mengejar gadis remaja cantik itu. Pasalnya, dia adalah putri dari seorang mafia di Konoha.

Lima mobil BMW berwarna hitam, melaju sangat cepat di jalanan yang ramai mengejar dua mobil jeep didepannya.

Tak peduli ada pedagang, kendaraan lain, bahkan pejalan kaki didepan mereka. Semuanya mereka tabrak dalam aksi kejar-kejaran itu.

Namun sang putri gagal diselamatkan, Kizashi Haruno pun murka dan berniat akan membunuh siapapun yang menculik putrinya itu.

Trriilit... Trriilit!!

Suara telpon masuk pun mewarnai kabut duka didalam ruangan Kizashi. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat telpon rumahnya itu.

"Halo!" Suara baritonnya yang tgas mulai terdengar saat menjawab telpon.

"Kizashi," sapa seseorang yang jauh disana, dengan lembut tapi dengan nada mengejek.

"Siapa kau ?" tanya Kizashi

"Kau lupa ?, Kau telah menghancurkan bisnisku" ucapnya.

"Fugaku Uchiha ?" gumam Kizashi saat menyadarinya.

"Rupanya kau masih mengingatku, kau harus membayar semua kerugianku. Kalau tidak," ucapnya terhenti

"Aaaaakkkk, Ayah!!! Tolong aku!!!" tiba-tiba, teriakan Sakura langsung menusuk jantung Kizashi. Membuatnya menuju puncak kemurkaanya.

"Kau menculik putriku ?" ucap Kizashi sambil menggeram marah.

"Hahahaaa... kau hanya memiliki waktu 24 jam, sebelum putrimu ku kirim ke neraka" ancamnya.

"Jangan berani-beraninnya kau menyentuh putriku!"

"Kalau begitu, kau siapkan uang 1 juta dolar, dan antarkan ke gudang kosong yang berada di timur kota Konoha. Kau harus datang sendiri kalau tidak, putrimu akan mati"

Tut..Tut..Tut..

"Hallo ?, halo ? Arrghh"

BRUAAAKK!!

Fugaku pun langsung menutup telponya. Membuat Kizashi sangat marah dan membanting telponnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Kizashi langsung menyiapkan uang 1 juta dolar, dan berniat pergi menemui Fugaku. Tentu saja, Kizashi tidak sebodoh itu, untuk menuruti permintaan Fugaku yang menyuruhnya datang sendiri. Ia menyiapkan strategi untuk melawan Fugaku. Sejumlah anak buahnya ia siapkan dan menyamar menjadi orang-orang biasa pada umumnya.

Kizashi melajukan mobilnya diikuti beberapa taksi, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah anak buahnya sendiri yang memang disengaja menyamar.

Sementara itu.

Putra Fugaku Uchiha yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha berusia 19 tahun, menatap Sayu kearah gadis yang telah ayahnya ikat di atas kursi kayu, di gudang tua itu. Fugaku sudah mendidik kedua putranya sejak dini untuk dapat meneruskan usahanya. Putranya yang satu ini penuh dengan tekanan karena tuntutan Fugaku untuk mengikuti jejaknya. Sebenarnya ia sangat terpaksa melakukan ini tapi, ia harus melakukannya karena harus melindungi ibunya sendiri dari kejahatan sang ayah. Mikoto Uchiha, selalu menentang bisnis ilegal yang dijalani oleh suaminya itu, dan karena itulah ia selalu mendapat siksaan dan di kurung di dalam sebuah kamar di rumah mewahnya.

Kakaknya yang bernama Itachi Uchiha berusia kira-kira 25 tahun, telah lama mengikuti jejak ayahnya itu. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang selalu merasa iba dengan setiap tawanan yang memberontak terhadap organisasi ayahnya itu. Itachi Uchiha terbilang sangat sadis kepada para pemberontak. Ia menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin demi melindungi ayahnya. Bahkan kepada ibunya sendiri ia tidak perduli.

"Kakak, gadis itu masih kecil. Kenapa ayah menculiknya ?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada iba

"Sasuke, kau tau berapa kerugian yang Ayah tanggung karena ulah ayahnya itu ?"

"Tapi kak,"

"Sasuke, jika kau terus lemah seperti ini kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seperti yang Ayah harapkan"

"Aku mengerti" ucapnya

Kizashi pun tiba di tempat yang telah Fugaku tunjukan. Dengan satu koper uang yang ia bawa, ia memberanikan masuk sendiri kedalam gudang itu. Sementara, para anak buahnya menyelinap masuk melalui jalan lain.

"FUGAKU!! AKU MEMBAWA YANG KAU MINTA. SEKARANG LEPASKAN PUTRIKU!!" teriak Kizashi. Suaranya menggema diseluruh ruangan membuat Sakura dapat mendengar suara Ayahnya itu dengan sangat jelas.

"Ayah ?" gumamnya pelan

"AYAHH!!!" teriaknya memanggil ayahnya, berharap Kizashi mendengarnya.

"Kizashi, akhirnya kau datang juga" ucap Fugaku dari atas (lantai dua).

"Dimana putriku ?"

"Letakan dulu uangnya disana"

Perlahan-lahan Kizashi pun meletakan koper uang itu diatas lantai yang penuh debu disana.

Dan beberapa orang, anak buah Fugaku pun datang mengambil koper itu.

"Mana putriku ?"

"Jika kau menginginkannya, cari saja dia" ucap Fugaku dengan kelicikannya dan mulai pergi meninggalkan Kizashi.

"Pembohong!!"

Duwarr!!

Duwarr!!

Kizashi pun mengangkat senjata apinya dan meluncurkan beberapa tembakan kearah anak buah Fugaku, hingga tewas. Sontak Fugaku pun mengangkat senjata apinya dan membalas beberapa tembakan pada Kizashi. Dan anak buah Kizashi yang tadi menyelinap kini ikut berbaur dalam baku tembak itu.

Duwaarr!!

Duwaarr!!

Kizashi berlari mencari Sakura, dan melepaskan ikatannya dan menyuruh Sakura lari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sasuke dan Itachi pun ikut campur kedalam baku tembak itu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dari sini KIZASHI" bentak Fugaku sambil menodongkan senjatanya tepat dikepala Kizashi.

"Aku,..." gumam Kizashi pelan, dengan tubuh yang bergetar menahan amarahnya.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN MU HIDUP!!" teriak Kizashi. Dengan cepat ia menepis tangan Fugaku dan membuat senjata yang Fugaku todongkan terlempar jauh darinya. Dan Kizashi berbalik menodongkan pistol dikepala Fugaku.

"Seharusnya kau berpikir dua kali untuk melawanku" bisik Kizashi.

Mata Fugaku membulat dan tangannya mengepal erat, giginya gemertak penuh dendam.

"Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia" lanjut bisik Kizashi dan detik berikutnya.

DUWARRR!!

Tepat dikepala Fugaku, Kizashi melepaskan tembakannya. Darah segar menciprati wajah Kizashi.

Brukk

Fugaku terjatuh diatas lantai gudang yang berdebu, dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari kepalanya.

"K-k--ka-u..." ucapnya lemah terbata-bata.

"P-pu-p-put-ra-ku...a-k-k-an...m-mem-ba-las-kan..den-damnya"

"Pergilah dengan tenang!"

DUWARRR!!

Kizashi kembali menembak Fugaku, tepat dijantungnya. Mengakhiri semua kehidupan Fugaku. Dan segera meninggalkannya.

"AYAHHH!!!" teriak Sasuke Uchiha, setelah mendengar suara tembakan yang Kizashi luncurkan pada Fugaku.

Duwaarr!!

Duwaarr!!

Sasuke dan Itachi meluncurkan beberapa tembakan pada Kizashi. Tapi sial!, mereka berdua tidak mengenai Kizashi yang berhasil lolos. Kedua putra Fugaku itu pun berlari cepat menghampiri ayahnya yang telah terkulai tak bernyawa disana.

"Ayah!, ayah bangunlah!!" ucap Sasuke yang menopang kepala ayahnya dipangkuannya.

"Ayahh!!" teriak Itachi

"Ayah, bangunlah!!, hikss" ucapnya lagi diiringi isak tangisnya yang mulai tak terbendung lagi.

"Sasuke," gumam Itachi menepuk bahu adiknya itu. Bagaimanapun, sejahat apapun, tetap saja Fugaku adalah seorang ayah untuk Sasuke.

"Tidak kak. Ayah!!, hikss"

"Ayah sudah tidak ada Sasuke!" tegas Itachi.

"AARRGGHH!!!!" teriaknya sangat nyaring, membuat gema ditengah kabut duka.

"Kau tau kan apa yang harus kau lakukan ?" tanya Itachi.

"Akan kuhabisi kau Kizashi!!!" ucapnya penuh amarah.

"Akan kubantai seluruh keluargamu, dan tak akan kusisakan bahkan satu orang pun" sumpah Sasuke.

Rasa kasih sayang yang ada dalam dirinya kini mulai berubah menjadi dendam. Rasa iba yang selalu menyelimutinya kini hilang ditelan amarahnya.

Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan selanjutnya ?

TBC


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author: key sakura

Title : Bloody Love

Rating: 17

Genre: Action Romace

Warning: Typo dan gaje

#Chapter(2)

6 tahun kemudian

"Sasuke," sapa Itachi seiring merentangkan tangannya menyambut kedatangan adiknya yang barusaja pulang dari luar negri.

Ya, Setelah kematian Fugaku, Sasuke dikirim ke luar negri untuk persiapan mental dan juga fisiknya yang sangat lemah. Mengingat Sasuke saat itu berusia 19 tahun, dan selalu merasa kasihan kepada setiap pemberontak bagaimana bisa ia membalaskan dendam ayahnya ?, Itachi tau kalau Sasuke tidak seperti dirinya yang sudah menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin. Maka dari itu butuh waktu 6 tahun untuk Sasuke agar menyiapkan mental dan fisiknya untuk membalas dendam atas kematian ayahnya.

Kenapa harus Sasuke ?, padahal Itachi bisa melakukan pembantaian terhadap keluarga Haruno sendirian. Ya, Itachi menginginkan Sasuke sendiri yang membalaskan dendam ayahnya. Itachi ingin, Sasuke yang selalu merasa kasihan kepada setiap orang berubah menjadi monster seperti dirinya.

"Bagaimana pelatihanmu selama 6 tahun ini ?" tanya Itachi seraya duduk dikursi di halaman rumahnya.

Kemudian beberapa pelaynpun datang dengan membawa satu botol wine dan dua gelas kosong yang mereka letakan diatas meja disana.

"Aku belajar banyak disana" jawab Sasuke kemudian meneguk sedikit wine yang telah disajikan para pelayannya itu.

Itachi mengirim Sasuke ke luar negri bukan tanpa tujuan. Tapi, Sasuke di kirim kepada rekan bisnis ayahnya. Sasuke menjadi bagian organisasi mafia disana ia di bina untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh yang buas, dan keterlibatannya itu berhasil melahirkan Sasuke yang baru.

"Bagus!, apa kau sudah siap ?" tanya Itachi seraya melirik Sasuke dan menyeringai padanya.

"Aku rasa begitu" jawabnya dan kembali meneguk wine miliknya.

"Apa Ibu baik-baik saja ?" tanya Sasuke seiring meletakan gelas diatas meja.

"Tentu saja, aku menjaga Ibu sesuai dengan janjiku" jawab Itachi sambil menggoyangkan gelasnya yang berisi wine.

"Aku ingin menemui Ibu dulu, nanti kita bahas soal Kizashi" ucap Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Itachi.

"Hnn" gumam Itachi.

"Bagus, Sasuke telah menjadi seperti yang Ayah harapkan sebentar lagi Ayah, kau akan tenang disana" batin Itachi, diiringi seringai iblisnya.

Bloody Love

Dikediaman Haruno

Kizashi dan keluarga tampak sangat bahagia merayakan ulang tahun putrinya Sakura yang kini berusia 20 tahun. Sakura tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang pintar dan juga baik hati. Seburuk apapun Kizashi sebagai seorang Ayah. Tetap saja ia menginginkan hal yang terbaik untuk putrinya.

"Tiup lilinnya.. tiup lilinnya.. tiup lilinnya sekarang juga.. sekarang juga... sekarang juga..."

Suara sorak-sorai teman-temannya menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun terdengar sangat meriah, Sakura pun meniup lilinnya, dan tepuk tangan para tamu undangan pun memenuhi ruangan itu.

Alunan musik dansa, mengalun lembut mengiringi setiap tamu yang berdansa. Kizashi pun mencium kening putrinya diiringi Mebuki ibunya.

"Ayah, Ibu, terimakasih" ucap Sakura kemudian memeluk kedua orangtuanya.

Dipelukan Kizashi, Sakura merasakan suatu kegelisahan yang mengganjal dibenaknya.

"Ayah, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku" ucap Sakura.

"Sayang, apapun yang terjadi kau tetap putri Ayah yang sangat kuat dan tegar" gumam Kizashi, entah sebuah firasat atau memang karena pekerjaannya yang memang selalu membahayakan nyawanya, yang membuat Kizashi berkata seperti itu. Sakura tidak pernah tau dan tidak pernah di beri tau pekerjaan apa yang sebenarnya Ayahnya kerjakan.

Bloody Love

Pukul 23:00 pm.

Sasuke, Itachi dan kelompoknya tengah menyusun rencana di markasnya. Pembalasan dendam yang tertunda selama 6 tahun kini mulai mereka jalankan.

4 mobil BMW hitam melaju cukup cepat dijalanan kota Konoha. 4 mobil itu berhenti tepat disebrang jalan, didepan gerbang kediaman Haruno yang sangat mewah. Penjagaan ketat yang menjaga kediaman Haruno sangat menyulitkan untuk Sasuke dan anggotanya masuk. Sasuke memasuki gedung yang cukup tinggi disebrang jalan tepat didepan kediaman Haruno.

Sasuke mulai merakit senjatanya di atap gedung itu, karena darisana cukup terlihat jelas posisi para penjaga-penjaga itu.

Sasuke mulai membidik sasarannya dengan senjata sniper ditangannya.

JLEEPP!!

Satu tembakan dengan suara senyap ia luncurkan tepat dikepala sasarannya.

JLEEPP!!

JLEEPP!!

JLEEPP!!

Sasuke mulai menghabisi setiap kepala yang berdiri di halaman rumah besar itu. Sedangkan Itachi bertugas menyusup kedalam dan menghabisi setiap penjaga dengan tangannya.

Melihat semua penjaga yang bertugas jatuh Satu per Satu. Penjaga yang lainnya mulai bertindak dan menyalakan alarm bahaya.

Suara serine alarm pun menggema di setiap ruangan di rumah itu. Membangunkan Kizashi dan istrinya, serta Sakura putrinya.

DUWARR!!

Suara tembakan terdengar nyaring, diluncurkan oleh penjaga Kizashi kepada anggota kelompok Sasuke.

DUWAARR!!

BRUKK!!

Mendengar keributan yang telah dimulai didalam rumah besar itu, Sasuke pun segera beranjak menuruni setiap anak tangga menuju rumah tujuannya.

Sasuke menyusup kesetiap ruangan, sementara Itachi menghabisi setiap penjaga yang ada.

"HEII!!"

DUWARR!!

BRUUK!!

Sasuke menembak mati penjaga yang memergokinya kemudian ia bersandar ditembok, sesekali ia mengintip kearah belakangnya memastikan tidak ada penjaga lain yang akan menghalangi niatnya. Dengan senapan yang ia bawa, Sasuke langsung menuju kesebuah kamar yang berada dilantai dua. Beruntung!, kamar itu adalah kamar milik Kizashi Haruno.

Ceklekh..

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar sambil menodongkan senapan yang ia bawa tepat di kepala Kizashi. Bahkan Kizashi sudah siap dengan Kedatangan Sasuke dan berbalik menodongkan pistol ke kepala Sasuke.

"Kau ingat denganku ?" tanya Sasuke.

"K-kau ?" gumam Kizashi

"Ya, Sasuke Uchiha. Aku datang menuntut balas atas kematian ayahku!" ucap Sasuke

"Bunuh saja aku, dan lepaskan keluargaku" ucap Kizashi.

"Ouh, penawaranmu terlambat Kizashi" ucap Sasuke

Mebuki, istri Kizashi gemetar hebat ketakutan dan perlahan ia juga mengambil senjata api yang berada dilaci nakas dekat ranjangnya. Dan dengan cepat Mebuki juga menodongkan senjata itu ke kepala Sasuke.

Cklek

"J-jangan lakukan apapun!, a-atau k-kau akan mati" ucap Mebuki bergetar.

Tanpa diduga Itachi pun masuk dari jendela dan menodongkan senjata api ke kepala Mebuki.

Cklek

"Wah.. wah, drama yang sangat mengharukan" ucap Itachi menyeringai.

"Apalagi yang kau tunggu Sasuke ?" ucap Itachi

"Habisi saja dia! Dan aku akan mengurus yang satunya lagi" ucap Itachi tertuju pada Mebuki.

"Jangan lukai istriku, bebaskan dia aku mohon putriku akan sangat tersiksa jika harus hidup sendirian" ucap Kizashi memelas.

"Seharusnya kau juga memikirkan itu sebelum kau membunuh ayah kami" bentak Itachi.

"Sasuke, apalagi yang kau tunggu ? cepat habisi dia!!" perintah Itachi.

Cklek..

Mebuki menarik pelatuk senjatanya tapi, sangat di sayangkan ia telat beberapa detik dengan Itachi yang terlebih dahulu menarik pelatuk senjatanya.

DUWAAR!!

DUWAAR!!

Itachi menembak tepat di jantung Mebuki, dan ia berhasil menghindar dari tembakan Mebuki.

"Aakhh!!" Pekik Mebuki seiring terhempas keatas tempat tidurnya.

"KEPARATT!!"

DUWAARR!!

Teriak Kizashi dan melepaskan tembakan yang mengenai lengan atas Sasuke. Bagaimanapun Sasuke tetap belum bisa benar-benar membunuh rasa kasihan itu selalu melintas dibenaknya. Membuat Sasuke sangat berat untuk menarik pelatuk senjata api itu.

"Akhh!!" Pekik Sasuke

DUWAAR!!

Itachi menembak kaki Kizashi hingga lumpuh.

"Akkhh!" Pekik Kizashi

"Sisanya kuserahkan padamu!, kau harus menepati janjimu pada Ayah. Bantai seluruh keluarganya!" ucap Itachi dan segera melompat dari jendela meninggalkan mereka.

"Andai saja kau tidak pernah membunuh Ayahku. Mungkin ini semua tidak akan terjadi" bentak Sasuke dan detik berikutnya.

DUWAARR!!

Tepat dikepala Kizashi, sama seperti saat ia membunuh Fugaku. Sasuke melepaskan tembakannya.

"Aakhhh!!"

Sasuke pun menghampiri Kizashi yang sekarat diatas lantai yang dilumuri darah.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Sasuke.

"T-t-olong... j-jang--anh... s-s-sakith-i .. p-p-ut-t-trikuh.."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak mendengar pesan terakhir Kizashi. Dan ia pun mengusap wajah Kizashi menutup mata Kizashi yang melotot.

Kemudian Sasuke segera keluar dari kamar itu dan menuju kamar berikutnya.

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik, tengah duduk bergetar dipojok ruangan. Ia cukup takut untuk kabur dan melihat keadaan diluar. Terlebih lagi sekarang melihat Sasuke yang menodongkan pistol dikepalanya.

"J-jangan Sakiti aku hikss.." ucapnya bergetar diiringi isak tangisnya.

Tiba-tiba Itachi datang menghampiri Sasuke, dan...

DUWARR!!

Sasuke meluncurkan tembakannya kearah gadis itu dan segera menutup pintu kamar dan menghampiri Itachi.

"Apa sudah kau habisi semuanya ?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya, aku sudah menghabisi semuanya" jawab Sasuke.

"Putrinya ?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya, aku sudah menghabisinya. Mayatnya ada didalam" ucap Sasuke menunjuk pintu kamar yang ada didepannya.

"Bagus!, ayo pergi!" ajak Itachi

"Kau pergilah dulu, ada milikku yang tertinggal disini" jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu" ucap Itachi dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Setega itukah Sasuke membunuh Sakura ?. Gadis cantik yang dulu membuatnya merasa kasihan.

See u next chapter


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author: key sakura

Title : Bloody Love

Rating: 17

Genre: Action Romace

Warning: Typo dan gaje

#Chapter(3)

Setelah Itachi pergi. Sasuke kembali membuka pintu kamar didepannya, perlahan ia masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintunya kembali. Dengan tangannya yang terluka, karena tembakan yang diluncurkan Kizashi tadi, Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah sosok gadis cantik yang tengah menangis, gemetar memeluk lututnya. Ya, Sasuke memang melayangkan tembakan kepada gadis itu tadi tapi, Sasuke sengaja melesetkan tembakannya kesembarang arah sehingga tidak mengenai Sakura. Sasuke mendekat kearahnya dan berjongkok dengan lutut kaki kanan nya ia tahankan kelantai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"K-kenapa kau tidak membunuhku ?" tanya Sakura gemetar.

"Aku punya alasan lain untuk itu. Kau tidak bersalah" jawab Sasuke, ia juga sedikit gemetar menahan rasa sakit di tangannya Sakura tidak tau kalau sasuke lah yang telah membunuh orangtuanya karena Sasuke menolongnya Sakura pikir Sasuke adalah orang baik yang ingin melindunginya.

"Ayo ikut aku!" ucap Sasuke seiring menarik tangan mungil, milik gadis itu.

"Tidak!, bagaimana dengan Ayah dan Ibuku ?" tanya Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu kamarnya. Matanya masih berkaca-kaca menahan isak tangisnya.

"Orangtuamu telah tewas" jawab Sasuke datar.

"A-apa ??, Ayah! Ibu!.. hikksss" Sakura mulai kembali menangis mendengar kabar, bahwa ayah dan ibunya telah tiada.

"Cepatlah!, kita tidak punya banyak waktu" ucap Sasuke dan kembali menarik Sakura dengan tangan kirinya.

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna (melotot), saat keluar dari kamarnya melihat begitu banyak mayat penjaga yang bergeletakan dilantai.

Sasuke mengendap-endap keluar dari dalam rumah itu, memastikan bahwa anggota dan kakaknya tidak melihat dirinya dengan Sakura. Setelah dirasa aman, Sasuke berlari perlahan menuju mobil hitam miliknya dan segera melajukan mobilnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ?, kenapa kau membawaku pergi ?, hikksss" ucap Sakura masih syok atas pembantaian orangtuanya.

"Jika kau tetap disana kau akan mati" jawab Sasuke datar, namun sedikit gemetar.

"Bukankah kau juga ingin membunuhku tadi" ucap Sakura

"Jika aku ingin membunuhmu, lalu kenapa aku menolongmu sekarang ?" ucap Sasuke.

"Mungkin ada hal jahat lainnya yang kau rencanakan" ucap Sakura.

" ..." Sasuke hanya diam menanggapi ocehan Sakura. Terlalu menghabiskan tenaga jika harus berdebat tidak penting seperti itu.

Dengan kondisi tangannya yang terluka, Sasuke menyetir mobil dengan kurang benar, kadang mobil yang ia kendarai oleng kekiri dan kekanan membuat Sakura sangat ketakutan.

"Bisakah kau menyetir dengan benar ?, kita bisa celaka jika kau menyetir seperti ini" ucap Sakura, tanpa ia sadari bahwa tangan Sasuke terluka cukup parah.

"Arrgh... b-bisakah kau diam ?" ucap Sasuke sambil menggeram pelan menahan rasa sakitnya. Saat Sakura melihat bahwa tangan Sasuke terluka, ia baru menyadarinya kenapa Sasuke berkendara dengan sangat buruk.

"T-tangan mu ?" gumam Sakura

"Mmpphh" Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah pelan menahan sakitnya. Wajahnya mulai pucat karena begitu banyak darah yang keluar.

"Biarkan aku yang menyetir" tawar Sakura ramah.

"K-kau bisa menyetir ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja" jawab Sakura penuh kelembutan.

"Baiklah!" ucap Sasuke dan ia segera menghentikan laju mobilnya. Sakura segera keluar dari dalam mobil dan berpindah posisi kesebelah kiri. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mnggeserkan tubuhnya kekursi sebelah kanan. Kemudian Sakura segera melajukan mobilnya.

"Kemana kita sekarang ?" tanya Sakura.

"Jalan Madara, No.11" ucap Sasuke. Ya, biasanyakan kalau nama orang dalam sejarah itu suka dipakai jadi nama jalan.

"B-baiklah" Sakura segera melajukan mobilnya menuju alamat yang Sasuke beritahu.

Bloody Love

Pukul 05:00 am (jam lima pagi)

Setelah Sampai ditempat tujuan. Sakura segera menghentikan mobilnya, dan keluar dari dalam mobil kemudian Sakura segera membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke dan membantu Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil dengan menopang tubuh kekarnya.

Sakura segera menekan bel yang ada di pinggir gerbang hitam yang menjulang tinggi. Dibalik gerbang itu berdiri megah sebuah rumah bergaya klasik dengan sentuhan cat putih dan sedikit abu-abu.

Ting..Tong..

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam, mungkin ini terbilang terlalu pagi untuk membangunkan orang yang sedang tidur, kemudian Sakura kembali menekan bel.

Ting.. Tong..

Tidak lama kemudian seseorang dengan pakaian jas hitam berdasi kupu-kupu dilehernya datang menghampiri Sakura dan Sasuke. Orang dengan gaya topeng besi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu menatap intens Sakura yang acak-acakan.

"Maaf anda siapa ?, ada keperluan apa kemari ?" tanyanya dengan nada yang cukup tegas. Dapat dipastikan bahwa ia adalah seorang asisten dari pemilik rumah itu.

"A-akuu..." gumam Sakura terbata. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Tubuh mungilnya sedari tadi hampir terjatuh karena harus menopang beban yang cukup berat untuknya.

"BUKA PINTUNYA!!" bentak Sasuke, masih dengan nada menahan sakit.

"T-tuan ?" gumam pria itu terkejut karena yang gadis didepannya bawa adalah Sasuke, dan dengan segera ia membukakan pintu gerbang untuknya.

Tanpa Sakura minta, pria itu langsung membantu Sakura menopang tubuh Sasuke dan segera membawanya masuk kedalam.

"TEME!!" teriak seseorang berambut pirang dengan piamanya, sangat panik dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu ?" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya tuan Sasuke terluka" ucap pria yang berdasi kupu-kupu tadi.

"Aarrgghh... huh..huh..." geram Sasuke, keringat dingin mulai meluncur deras dipelipisnya dan wajahnya mulai semakin pucat.

"A-apa kau memiliki obat-obatan lengkap ?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sedikit bergetar. Sakura hanya mengikuti alur cerita yang aku buat, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan, kejadian hari ini cukup membuatnya syok dan tak tau lagi harus berbuat apa. Jadi sebaiknya Sakura mengikuti alur ceritanya.

"Tentu saja, siapa kau ?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

"N-namaku Sakura, aku seorang dokter muda di Konoha. Aku bisa menolongnya" ucap Sakura

"Baiklah, akan aku ambilkan" ujarnya.

"Tolong, dengan pisau tajamnya" ucap Sakura.

"Ya, Yamato!"

"Iya tuan ?"

"Ambilkan yang gadis itu minta" perintahnya.

"Baik tuan" kemudian asisten yang dipanggil Yamato itu pun pergi mengambilkan peralatan P3K untuk Sakura.

Tidak lama kemudian Yamato pun datang dengan barang yang diminta Sakura.

"Ini nona" ucapnya menyerahkan kotak P3K pada Sakura.

"Bisakah aku melakukannya dikamar, atau ruangan yang cukup tertutup" pinta Sakura.

"Apapun yang kau minta, cepatlah!, selamatkan sahabatku" ucap si pemilik rumah itu, dan segera membimbing Sakura menuju sebuah kamar. Sedangkan Yamato menopang tubuh Sasuke membawanya ke kamar itu. Kemudian mereka berdua meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura didalam kamar itu.

Perlahan Sakura melepaskan jas hitam yang Sasuke kenakan, kemudian ia juga segera melepaskan kemeja putih yang sudah dipenuhi darah.

"Kau tahan ya" ucap Sakura pelan.

"Hnn" gumam Sasuke yang terduduk dipinggir ranjang, disamping Sakura. Perlahan Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Dan Sakura segera melakukan pembedahan kecil di lengan Sasuke untuk mengeluarkan peluru yang tertanam disana.

Srekk..

"Aagghhh" geram Sasuke merasakan Sakit yang sangat sakit dilengannya.

"Apakah sakit ?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan dengan cengiran diwajah tampannya.

Srekk!!

"Aarrgghh" geramnya lagi mencengkram erat sprei yang ia duduki.

"Tahan!"

Sreekk!!

"Akkhh!!"

Teng!

Peluru yang tertanam dilengan Sasuke pun keluar dan terjatuh diatas wadah yang terbuat dari titanium.

"Aakkkhh!!!"

"Pelurunya sudah keluar, aku akan membalut lukanya" ucap Sakura dan segera membalut lengan Sasuke dengan kassa dan merekatkannya dengan plester.

"Sudah selesai. Kau istirahatlah" ucap Sakura dan bangkit dari duduknya hendak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Tapi tangannya tertahan oleh genggaman kuat dari Sasuke.

"Eh ?" gumamnya dan berbalik menatap Sasuke.

"Terimakasih" ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Hmm" gumam Sakura mengangguk pelan

"Terimakasih kembali" jawabnya.

"Untuk apa ?" tanya Sasuke

"Karena kau telah menyelamatkanku dari pembantaian itu" ucap Sakura membuat Sasuke terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hnn, pergilah" ucapnya kembali dingin. Kemudian Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, aku yang telah melakukan pembantaian itu. Jika kau tau kejahatanku ini. Apa kau akan tetap berlaku baik padaku ?" ucap batin Sasuke.

Apapun yang telah Sasuke lakukan, percayalah!, Sasuke tidak seburuk itu, kejahatan yang dilakukannya atas dasar balas dendam dan karena hasutan kakaknya yang menginginkan Sasuke seperti dirinya. Tapi sebenarnya batin Sasuke tersiksa harus melakukan itu. Dan jika Ibunya tau bahwa putra kesayangannya mengikuti langkah ayahnya. Mungkin Mikoto akan membenci Sasuke dan malu mengakui Sasuke adalah putranya, seperti halnya Itachi. Bahkan Mikoto enggan untuk melihat Itachi.

TBC


	4. chapter 4

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Story key sakura

Title Bloody Love

Rating 17

Genre Romance Action

[Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiel dari fanfiksi ini]

Warning: dapat menyebakan kebingungan, pusing yang berlebihan dan gangguan emosional. Apabila sakit berlanjut hubungi Author terdekat.

Happy Reading

Chapter 4

Di halaman rumah besar itu, Sakura duduk terdiam dibawah pohon Sakura yang cukup besar, emeraldnya menatap kelopak bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan tertiup angin. Sudah dua jam, sejak pukul 09:00 am tadi pagi sampai saat ini pukul 11:00.

Sesekali air mayanya menetes mengingat kematian orangtuanya.

"Tuhan, kenapa ini terjadi padaku ?, kenapa Ayah dan Ibu, harus pergi secepat ini ?..hikkss.." gumamnya disela isak tangis nya.

Bloody Love

"Ngh.." lenguhan pelan keluar dari bibir Sasuke, yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sshhh" Sasuke meringis, memegangi lengan kanannya yang terluka. Kemudian ia segera memakai piama yang ada di dalam lemari pakaian di kamar itu, karena ia tidur tidak memakai baju, melainkan hanya mengenakan kaos putih dengan bercak darah.

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari dalam kamarnya dan menuju ruangan makan. Sudah ada Naruto disana, ya, Naruto Uzumaki si pemilik rumah itu. Sasuke duduk tepat dihadapan Naruto.

"Sedari tadi aku tidak melihat Sakura, kemana gadis itu ?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Sejak tadi pagi, gadis itu hanya duduk diam dibawah pohon Sakura" ucap Naruto sambil melahap roti isi miliknya.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Sasuke langsung melirik kearah kanan, menatap kaca besar yang menunjukan pemandangan langsung ke halaman rumah itu. Terlihat Sakura masih terduduk disana. Sasuke meletakan kembali roti isi dengan ektra tomat kesukaannya, dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau mwau kwemwana ?" tanya Naruto, sambil mengunyah roti dimulutnya.

"Menemuinya" jawab Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura yang jauh disana dengan kaca besar sebagai pembatasnya.

"Tunggu dulu!," ucap Naruto, dan meletakan roti isinya.

"Hnn?" gumam Sasuke dan memalingkan wajahnya menatap Naruto.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi ?" tanyanya. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas berat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Bukan apa-apa" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Teme, aku mengenalmu sejak kecil. Apa kau akan membohingiku kali ini ?, kau datang pagi-pagi buta, dengan lenganmu yang terluka dan gadis asing itu, bahkan aku belum pernah melihatmu berjalan bersamanya. Bahkan aku tidak tau kapan kau pulang dari Brazil" ucap Naruto panjang lebar membuat Sasuke duduk kembali dikursinya. Ya, itulah kebiasaan sahabatnya itu, sangat cerewet penuh tanya. Bahkan 6 tahun yang lalu, saat Sasuke pergi ke Brazil, Naruto mempertanyakan segalanya. Kenapa kau harus pergi ke Brazil ?, kenapa harus selama 6 tahun ?, kenapa, kenapa, dan kenapa. Banyak sekali yang Naruto tanyakan karena Sasuke tidak pernah memberitahu alasan kenapa ia melakukan semuanya itu.

"Kau ingin tau semuanya ?, bahkan pertanyaanmu 6 tahun lalu ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, kau belum menjawabnya selama 6 tahun" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah!, dengarkan ini" ucap Sasuke, dan kemudian Sasuke mulai menceritakan semuanya.

"Aku baru pulang dua hari yang lalu, 6 tahun lalu, aku pergi ke Brazil karena perintah langsung dari Itachi, aku dikirim kesana sebagai alat untuk balas dendam atas kematian ayahku, dan sekarang aku kembali, menuntaskan semua yang tertunda selama 6 tahun" ucap Sasuke kemudian kembali menatap punggung Sakura yang jauh disana.

"Lalu, apa hubunganmu dengan gadis itu ?, dia kekasihmu ?" tanya Naruto.

"Ayahnya yang telah membunuh ayahku" jawab Sasuke.

"A-apa ??" Naruto terkejut dan membulatkan matanya.

"L-lau lukamu ?" lanjutnya.

"Semalam aku menghabisi kedua orangtuanya, sebagai rasa bersalahku, aku menyelamatkannya dan membawanya" jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan dinginya.

"APA ??, APA KAU SUDAH GILA ?, SEJAK KAPAN KAU JADI PEMBUNUH SEPERTI ITACHI ?, KAU TAU BAGAIMANA PERASAAN BIBI MIKOTO JIKA TAU KALAU KAU SEPERTI ITACHI ?" bentak Naruto

"Itu sumpahku pada Ayah, aku akan mambalaskan dendam atas kematiannya. Dan jika aku berubah pikiran, Itachi akan melakukan hal buruk pada Ibu" ucap Sasuke.

"Entah aku harus bersedih atau marah padamu, bisakah kau hentikan semuanya ?, hentikan bisnis ilegal ini yang dilanjutkan Itachi!" pinta Naruto.

"Berarti aku harus menghabisi Itachi" jawab asal Sasuke.

"Kau tidak harus selalu membunuh orang untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu Teme, banyak cara untuk menyelesaikannya"

"Bagaimana caraku menebus dosa-dosaku yang telah kulakukan ?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada membentak. Ia sangat kebingungan dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Memang akan lebih banyak korban jika ia membiarkan Itachi terus menjalankan bisnis itu. Tapi, bagaimanapun Itachi kakak Satu-satunya.

"Aku akan membantumu Teme" ucap Naruto.

"Untuk melawan Itachi ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm" Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau gila ?, Itachi akan membunuh Ibu jika tau aku memberontak" ucap Sasuke.

"Sebelum itu, kita bawa bibi Mikoto pergi dari rumah itu" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah aku akan memikirkannya lagi" jawab Sasuke dan kembali bangkit dari duduknya hendak pergi.

"Teme, aku harap kau memikirkan lagi ucapanku tadi, berhentilah mengikuti Itachi" ucap Naruto.

"Hnn" gumam Sasuke, dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Naruto di ruangan makan.

Bloody Love

Sasuke melangkah perlahan mendekati Sakura, dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kau sedang apa disini ?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melirik Sakura.

"K-kau ?" gumam Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Panggil aku Sasuke" ucapnya.

"Eh??, S-sasuke" ucap Sakura.

"Sementara, kau tinggal dulu disini sampai keadaan aman" ucap Sasuke.

"Eh ?, t-tapi aku ingin pulang" ucap Sakura.

"Tidak bisa, kau harus mendengarkan perkataanku jika kau ingin selamat kau harus tetap tinggal disini. Nanti aku akan cari rumah" ucap Sasuke kini menatap Sakura.

"Mmhh ??, b-baiklah" jawab Sakura lemas.

Triling.. Triling..

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke berbunyi, Sasuke segera mengambilnya dari dalam Sakunya dan aegera mengangkat telpon yang masuk itu. Dan melangkah menjauh dari Sakura

"Hallo ?" ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke, dimana kau ?, dari semalam tidak pulang" tanya Itachi

"aku menemui Naruto dulu, memangnya ada apa ?, dari nada bicaramu, kau sperti ketakutan" ucap Sasuke

"Aku bukan takut, hanya saja aku sedikit khawatir" ucapnya.

"Khawatir ?, seperti bukan Itachi yang kukenal" ucap Sasuke

"Dengar Sasuke, karena semua tugas Ayah, aku yang ambil alih. Jadi kau harus menuruti semua perintahku!" ucap Itachi.

"Perintah apa lagi yang akan kau berikan padaku ?, tugasku telah selesai" ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak, tugasmu belum selesai, masih ada yang hidup dari keluarga Kizashi Haruno" ucap Itachi.

"Apa ??, apa maksudmu ?" tanya Sasuke

"Apa dia mengetahui tentang Sakura ?" gumam batin Sasuke.

"Sasori Haruno, putra pertama dari Kizashi Haruno, dia melayangkan ancaman kepada kita" ucap Itachi.

"Apa ??, apa maksudmu, aku tidak mengerti" ucap Sasuke sedikit berbisik, karena takut terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi, seseorang telah mengancam kita atas kematian Kizashi. Ini tugasmu untuk menuntaskan semuanya, jika tidak, kau tau kan ?, Ibu ada bersamaku" ucap Itachi kemudian ia menutup teleponnya.

"Tapi kak, halo ?.. halo ??" tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Agghh!!!, sial" gumam Sasuke.

Melihat kegelisahan Sasuke, Sakura bangkit dan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa ?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak ada" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Mmh" gumam Sakura

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu" ucap Sakura.

"Sakura ?" panggil Sasuke, menghentikan langkah Sakura.

"Ada apa ?" Sakura melirik kebelakang melihat Sasuke.

"Apa kau memiliki saudara ?" tanyanya.

"Hmm" Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku memiliki seorang kakak, dia bekerja di luar negri, di Amerika" jawab Sakura.

"Oh" gumam Sasuke

"Ada apa ?" tanya Sakura

"Tidak ada, masuklah!" ucap Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk pelan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki rumah besar itu.

"Itachi benar, masih ada satu yang tersisa selain Sakura. Apa aku harus menghabisinya juga ?, aku harus cepat membawa Ibu keluar dari rumah itu (rumah Sasuke dan Itachi). Itachi tidak boleh mengetahui kalau aku menyelamatkan putri keluarga Haruno. Meskipun aku telah menghabisi keluarganya. Setidaknya, aku mendengarkan permintaan terakhir Kizashi" gumam batin Sasuke. Ia sangat berfikir keras untuk mencari jalan yang benar-benar harus ia tempuh. Apa ia harus mengikuti ucapan Naruto, untuk melawan Itachi ?, bahkan Sasuke tau, Itachi lebih buas dari seekor singa.

TBC


End file.
